Tales from the War
by RaiderXV
Summary: There were untold stories during the FedCom civil war. This is one of them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Battletech… it is owned last time I heard by Wizkids…

This story is loosely based on the events leading up to and during the Federated Commonwealth's civil war. I will refer to events that happen during this time and may change the canon facts to suit my purposes.

Chapter 1 – Dark clouds on the horizon…

February 23, 3062

Nadir jump point Ballynure system

FCWS Meriwether – Scout class jumpship

Captain Philip Argos had a foreboding feeling hit him. "Do another scan, I know we're near the ARDC, but I don't want to get caught in anything," he proclaimed across the small bridge.

"All sectors report ready. Security is reporting all green, along with engineering," Ensign Rollings Buckford reported from his operations station.

"Sir, I have an inbound contact other than the Buccaneer. It's transponder registers as the ALS Fenris three, an Achilles class dropship, belonging to the four-three-eighty-second Donegal Regulars," Jackson Murphy, navigations engineer reported. His voice then turned to near panic as he proclaimed, "They're moving on an intercept course with us and will impact the Buccaneer in ten seconds."

The captain looked at the communications officer and said, "Open a broadband signal, now."

Janice Argos, the captain's wife and communications officer nodded. "Channel is open," she said in an even tone.

"Fenris, avert course! You are going to ram the Buccaneer! Buccaneer avert course also and we can figure out what is going on," Phillip said.

"This is the Buccaneer. We are already trying to avert our course, but this old crate doesn't respond like one of those military dropships. We…" the captain of the Buccaneer said over the intercom, but was interrupted, as a loud crash was heard over the intercom. "Switching to visual," he said, as his face appeared on the screen above the window looking into outer space. The man looked like he had taken a nasty fall. Blood was sliding down his face above his right eye.

"Are you okay, O'Rilley?" Phillip asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just report that lunatic to the local authorities, it you would. He's seemed to have blocked long range communication for our ship and they hit that communications cluster on our ship," O'Rilley said back to his friend on the Meriwether.

The captain looked at his wife who just nodded. "Space port, this is the Meriwether and we are reporting a collision in space, please do a couple things for us. We are reporting that the LAS Fenris rammed the merchant ship Buccaneer and has damaged its long range communication. It also seems that it is blocking their backup long-range communications. Also please send a Hyperspace communication to Ridgebrook about this incident. We will continue to leave the line open," Captain Phil said, knowing that it would take hours before he would get a response.

"Sir, they are on a docking course," Jackson said, as he continued to report radar status. He then continued, "The Buccaneer has averted course and will have to realign to dock. The Fenris is coming in hot. We might have to replace the docking clamps if they don't slow down."

"Fenris, this is the Meriwether. Please respond, you're coming in too fast and will damage the docking collar. You're not scheduled for a docking, so please respond," Captain Argos said, so that the microphones could pick up his voice.

"This is the Fenris. Prepare to be boarded and become property of the Lyran Alliance. That is all," a voice over the intercom said without feeling.

Captain Phil made a slashing motion across his throat. "Communications cut with the Fenris, but still open with the port and the Buccaneer," Janice said in a calm voice, but her face showed the worry.

"General quarters, this is not a drill. Prepare for hostile boarding action. This is Captain Argos, prepare for hostile boarding action. That is all," Captain Argos said, after he pushed a red button on his chair. He then turned to his bridge crew and said, "We are going to allow Hansen and his boys to do the work. Make sure all the ships in the area know that the Donegal Guards are doing an act of piracy. I figure that my life is forfeit, but they might spare you guys. So I will give orders and you will obey them."

He looked around, seeing that everyone other than his wife quickly nodded. Her face saddened before she nodded.

"Brace for impact in twenty seconds. Marines are ready to repel boarders. Although they're not confident that they can stop an Achilles class dropship full of soldiers," Janice said into the intercom, which was repeated throughout the ship.

Everyone was jarred in their seats from the hard docking. "Docking seals and clams appear to have sustained only minor damage. Hansen's men are reporting that they are seeing the door being cut open and are pulling back to safeguard against concussion grenades," Janice reported. She then continued, "Hansen was correct about the use of concussion grenades. He says that they used their own and took out a couple squads of infantry. A firefight has erupted in that section."

Captain waited like everyone on the bridge for more information. "They have broken the through the first bulkhead and we have sustained casualties. Hansen and two others are down. Jensen is taking charge, but it appears that the Lyrans are using powersuits and he can't stand against those. He's asking for your orders Captain," Janice said in a forlorn voice.

"Do the best he can, and eject the primary recorder when they enter the bridge. Send it to the Buccaneer, O'Rilley will know what to do with it," Phil ordered. Janice nodded and passed on his orders.

There was a mild thumping against the entry door for the bridge. "The last bulkhead has been lost and we only have two marines left out of twenty," Janice said, as her hand hovered over the eject button for the recorder.

Phil Argos unfastened his belts and floated from his seat. He guided himself towards the door and waited in front of the door. The door slid open and several Lyran soldiers entered the room with their weapons pointed at the captain. Janice pushed the button to release the recorder and then moved her hands up above her head.

"Bridge is secure, General," the trooper said back into the hallway.

A man in a blue uniform floated into the room and smiled at the captain. "I would assume that you are the captain. Are you not?" the General asked in a heavily German accented voice.

Phil nodded, but had not moved his arms from being folded across his chest. "Yes, yes I am the captain of the Federated Commonwealth Merchant ship Meriwether. How can I assist you General?" he asked in an even tone.

"You are now part of the armed forces of the Lyran Alliance and as such you will submit to my authority," the General said authoritatively.

"I'm a merchant in the employ of the Duke of Ridgebrook and he wouldn't like to see his property being confiscated by a foreign power. Now please identify yourself, explain why you killed my marines and damaged my ship," Phil ordered.

"I am General Hantz Greshmen of the Donegal Regulars. Your marines were killed trying to stop us from boarding this vessel. As for damage to your ship, we didn't want you to leave since we need this ship," Greshman replied.

"You understand that your actions constitute piracy, do you not?" Argos asked.

"Not if you're going to a known traitorous section of the realm. Also your registry is from the Federated Commonwealth and as such is open to our taking your vessel," Greshman said angrily and began to squint at the captain.

"I'm sure that all merchants from foreign realms will want to know that the Archon approves of taking vessels from the rightful owners. My boss is going to be pissed and if any of my crew is harmed you're as good as dead. Now get off my ship," Argos said angrily.

Greshman pulled out the pistol on his hip holster and swung it at Argos. He pulled the trigger a little late and the bullet ricocheted around the cabin and hit one of the Lyran soldiers.

Argos looked at the man as if he were mad. "Are you insane? If you hit the main windshield, we're all dead!" he yelled at the general, as he moved to administer first aid to the stricken soldier.

Greshman leveled the gun at the back of Argos' head and again pulled the trigger to the scream of Janice. "You were told to expect us to be boarding your vessel and now all of your crew, are now our prisoners," Greshman said in a maniacal tone.

Janice undid her belt and floated to her stricken husband. "You foul murderer," she exclaimed. She cradled his head and watched the life leave her husband's eyes.

"You want to die too?" Greshman asked.

"You would murder an unarmed civilian?" Janice asked, with mockery evident in her tone.

"Meriwether, this is LAS jumpship Visigoth. Your message has been received and we will transmit it to Ridgebrook. Oh, by the way heir General. I'm sure that the leader of the unit Maxwell's Raiders will not be happy that they have been double crossed by their employer. You understand that the Meriwether is one of the ships scheduled to pick them up and it is listed in their contract. So your act of piracy will cost your realm. Visigoth out," a voice came over the PA system.

"Get me a manifest for the Visigoth… Now!" Greshman yelled at the soldiers. He then pointed the gun at Janice and said, "You will get me what I want."

She shook her head and replied, "You killed my husband in cold blood, just before our child is to be born. I figure that adding another murder to your list of crimes wouldn't be beyond the realm of reality. So, no I won't help you." She began to weep uncontrollably.

Greshman holstered his gun in frustration and pushed off the bulkhead and left the bridge.

------------

July 15, 3062

Outreach, Chaos March, Federated Commonwealth

"There is no way that we will pay for the raid done by these hooligans," a Lyran aristocrat said snobbishly.

"Really? Care to explain why you as our employer at the time tried to leave us stranded on Benfled?" Jansen Maxwell asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," the Lyran aristocrat replied.

"Come off it Baines… You know that your government is in the wrong," Jansen said pointedly.

"Your problems with acquiring transport, was part of the contract. We are not at fault if your transport doesn't show up," Baines said in an arrogant tone.

"It is if one of your units takes said transport by force, killing marines and damaging civilian crafts. And worse yet the commanding officer killed my cousin in cold blood. The ship was owned by our unit and as such is our property. We were on a mission for the Lyran Alliance and Lyran Alliance troops attacked one of our ships. That is clearly a breach of contract," Jansen angrily explained.

"As the neutral party here I would have to agree with Maxwell's Raiders in this instance. Your unit attacked a jumpship that was bound for Koniz and then Benfled. The manifest was known to the Lyran command and to the command on Ballynure. Are you declaring that General Gresman is rogue?" a dark-haired woman with Asian features and a Wolf's Dragoons insignia asked.

"No, he isn't rogue. But he wasn't acting on orders. So we are not at fault," Baines said arrogantly. He then continued, "And the thirty-third came out with an extra dropship of supplies. Heck they even were able to have the Falcons give them transport, so I don't see why we're going along the lines of breach of contract."

Jansen sighed and then explained, "First off, my 'employer' attacked one of my ships. Second, the dropship and transport were acquired after we knew that the Meriwether wasn't going to show up. We had acquired a schematic for advanced armor production, but we are keeping it, along with all the other spoils. Katharine can take her other contracts too, since she attacked us, she is now on the list of non-employers, per our right. All operations for the Lyran Alliance are halted and to be backed out of. Also because of your stupid general, non-return of our equipment, murder of our personnel and non-return of personnel, we are breaking all ties with the Lyran Alliance."

Baines stood up and glared at the mercenary captain. "You can't do that, we have nearly a billion C-bills tied up with your unit on missions," he said in a pained tone.

Jansen shook his head and smiled. "Not my problem. Your men attacked mine during a mission. In my book that is breach of contract and will void all contracts, because of said breach. You my friend, just cost the Alliance an A rated mercenary unit and with all the problems that your high and mighty Archon is screwing up with, I wish you luck," he said happily.

"The finding of the Mercenary Review and Bonding Commission is that, the Lyran Alliance is in breach of contract, both of my other members agree with Maxell's Raiders and are declaring that all contracts that the unit has with the Alliance are breached and as such the Alliance is to pay said sums to the unit. It is also the finding of the board that the Alliance, return the ship and all her crew, alive or dead to the unit. For those who are dead the Alliance will pay a set sum or reparations to the unit and their families. I Jade Lee, head reviewer for this board of inquiry do say. All findings are final, since this was a unanimous vote of all three delegates. Mr. Baines, as representative of the Alliance, I must say that I'm appalled at Alliances clear disregard for protocol in such an instance. Also the general should be brought up on court-martial charges for murder and piracy," Jade said angrily.

"I would also like to put a one-million C-bill reward for the capture of the general, so that he can be brought to trial," Jansen said in a low tone.

"Done," Jade replied coldly, as she finished typing on her pad.

"There is a slight problem…" Baines said in a quiet tone.

"And what would that be?" a man in a white robe with the Comstar insignia, with the name of 'Johan' on his uniform, asked.

"We no longer have the ship. The Meriwether was captured in a raid on the Falcons by another mercenary unit," Baines explained.

"You will return the crew or I will bring war up Tharkad and pull Nondi out and hand her over to the Falcons as trade for my cousin," Jansen angrily said.

"The crew was replaced and are safely on their way here," Baines explained.

"And the bodies of our dead?" Jansen asked, with his anger barely held in check.

"They are being transported along with those who lived," Baines explained.

"You mean those that weren't butchered by 'your' general," Jansen nearly shouted.

"Gentlemen, we are here to act civilly. I understand that a member of your family has been killed, but there is no need for you nearly attack the representative for the Alliance, even if he and his government are acting a little too high and mighty for their own good," Jade said in a voice that spoke volumes to Baines of her anger at an employer betraying those that they hired. "Also the Alliance will pay for a replacement for the Meriwether. One two year old scout class jumpship," she said in an authoritative tone, to which all the people present nodded agreement.

Baines slowly stood and said, "So if we're done, I will take my leave of you." He turned and left the room.

"This doesn't bode well for mercenaries in the employ of the Alliance. Trying to confiscate transport and then strand the unit in enemy territory. You're lucky that your unit was able to garner transport from the Falcons. By the way how did they do that?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face, knowing that the Falcons rarely let mercenaries go.

"According to Coronel Bradley, he was able to get it by fighting the Star commander in a circle of equals. The scary part was that it was bare handed and the commander was an elemental," Jansen explained.

Jade whistled her at the fact that a mech commander could best an elemental in hand to hand combat. "I'm very impressed. Did the commander survive the encounter?" Jade asked.

"Yes he did, but he will not have the use of his left arm for another month or so," Jansen explained.

"So with your unit getting a windfall from this, what are you going to do? Katherine is already head of both the Lyran Alliance and the Federated Commonwealth?" Johan asked.

Jansen sighed and said, "I'm afraid that both realms are going to see some hard times ahead. She imprisoned my grandfather for speaking out last month. She said she didn't, but he hasn't returned from New Avalon and dad is getting really angry. Being the Duke of Ridgebrook is a hard job, along with running a mercenary unit, we're a little like Morgan Kell in that respect, but our unit isn't quite as prestigious as the Kell Hounds."

"So that's what happened to Arthur… I knew he was a trusted advisor for Hanse, but to imprison him?" Johan asked.

"Either that or she killed him there. He retired about twenty years ago, but kept up to date with what was going on. Luckily for us we have the support of the people and the PDZ. So if the bitch wants a fight I'm sure we can give her one," Jansen said happily.

"The funds will be transferred to your unit's account by the end of the week. We thank you for using Outreach," Jade said happily.

Jansen smirked and said with a hint of sarcasm, "Like there is anywhere else to go to get legitimate contracts."

Jade and the other board members laughed with the mercenary liaison.

---------

A/N: I know it isn't one of my Naruto stories, but what the heck. I've played this game for so long that I wanted to write a story that was based in this universe.

For more information you can go to classicbattletech(.) com for more information on the basics that I haven't covered in the story.

This story will be slowly updated, since I have other stories that I'm working on and want to try to keep them updated as well. I know that I'm no Michael Stackpole, but I'm just trying to have some fun.


End file.
